


Thank God for Jackson and His Antics

by chewhy



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewhy/pseuds/chewhy
Summary: Jaebum is worried, Jackson reminds Jaebum to be worried, Yugyeom is surprised





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous** asked: leader x maknae goodnesss pls. yugyeom breaks curfew and jb is worried
> 
> So here you have it folks! Another fill for 7fics! Cute and fluffy as I always do :)  
> You can read the original prompt at [[7fics](http://7fics.tumblr.com/post/137520969651/leader-x-maknae-goodnesss-pls-yugyeom-breaks/)]

//AN: it’s a lot crackier than i meant it to be. if you want to hear what happened to jackson, well… that’s a story for another time

 

* * *

 

“Hyung, aren’t you going to sleep yet? It’s past midnight, you should rest,” Jinyoung called out as he passed by Jaebum in the living room. 

 

“Huh? No, I mean yeah, of course. I’m just gonna finish going over these schedules while I wait for Yugyeom, then I’ll go to bed,” Jaebum said, finishing his sentence with a yawn. “I’ll be fine, you go sleep.”

 

“Alright, just don’t stay up too late,” Jinyoung said, heading back to his room. 

 

Jaebum shifted up onto the couch, propping his computer on his knees. Looking at the time in the corner, he saw it was nearly one in the morning, and Yugyeom still wasn’t back yet. Sighing, he muttered to himself, “That kid better not still be practicing.” Jaebum shifted around some more on the couches, pulling an abandoned blanket over himself as he tried to get comfortable. He let out another deep breath and promised himself, “I’ll give it another hour and if Yugyeom’s still not home, I’ll call him.” 

 

* * *

 

What felt like moments later, Jaebum was startled awake by a shrill scream piercing through the night. With a gasp, he jolted awake and checked the time, seeing that it was 4AM. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Jinyoung asked, storming out of his room, followed by a still not quite awake Bambam. Mark appeared as well from the other side of the dorms, looking around curiously.

 

“What happened?” Bambam asked groggily, “Did somebody get hurt?” 

 

Suddenly they all whipped their heads toward the bathroom, where shrill shouting could once again be heard. “HELP! GOD HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEBODY I’M GONNA DIE I’M GONNA DIE I’M DYING I’M DYING!”

 

They all rushed forward and Jaebum ripped open the door to be greeted by a sight too gruesome and revolting to describe. They’re only thoughts were, “Damnit Jackson, not again.”

 

* * *

 

Once they had gotten Jackson’s foot unstuck and thoroughly disinfected his leg and the floor and their own hands and the whole bathroom, they all gathered in the living room for a moment of silence for Jackson’s dignity. 

 

“Don’t ask. It was an accident.”

 

“Well, I suppose as long as nobody’s hurt. Are you sure your foot isn’t sprained or something?” Jinyoung asked, concern mingling contempt on his face. 

 

“I’m fine. We’re never speaking of this again.”

 

“Alright, guys, let’s just go to bed, it’s been a really long night. Thanks for waking us all, you know some of us have schedules tomorrow,” Jaebum groaned. “Bambam, wake up, go to your room and sleep,” he whispered, gently trying to nudge the little ball of cheetah print onesie awake. 

 

“How is he asleep already?” Jinyoung wondered out loud as he helped Jaebum wake Bambam. 

 

“Speaking of which, where are Yugyeom and Youngjae? Did they manage to sleep through Jackson’s screaming?” Jaebum asked, looking around. “Well, I’m sure Youngjae did, but Yugyeom’s usually the first one up and complaining about the noise.”

 

“Not in bed,” Bambam murmured, waking slightly from his sleep. “Didn’t come in yet.”

 

“WHAT?” Jaebum exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. “It’s 4:20 AM, why isn’t he back in yet, it’s hours past curfew! He’s not even an adult yet, where is the punk.” Before Jackson could even utter the words, “Blaze it,” Jaebum was already running out the door. 

 

* * *

 

“Where the hell is that kid,” Jaebum said out loud. He was shivering and limping through the dark streets, calling out Yugyeom’s name every so often as if he were looking for a lost cat. If there had been any people out and about, Jaebum was sure that he would have gotten a few odd looks, but of course there weren’t because it was FOUR in the MORNING and nobody should be wandering at this time. Yugyeom, however, didn’t seem to understand this logic, the little punk. When Jaebum got his hands on him, he didn’t know what he was going to do to the kid. 

 

* * *

 

After a few minutes of wandering, Jaebum soon realized that with no money, phone, or transportation, he really wasn’t being productive in his search for Yugyeom. With a sigh and a shake of his head, he tightened his blanket around himself and turned around and was headed back for the dorms when he finally spotted him. 

 

“KIM YUGYEOM!” he shouted, running full speed ahead. Before the beanpole had a chance to even turn around and react, Jaebum had pounced, smacking Yugyeom on the back of the head with, what he realized much later, was a little more force than necessary. 

 

“Hyung.. I.. What?” Yugyeom stuttered out, eyes wide and shocked. 

 

“You idiot! You should have called if you were going to be out so late, do you even realize the time do you know how much trouble—“ Jaebum broke of his tirade suddenly when he heard a small hiccup. Tears were spilling out of Yugyeom’s still shocked eyes as he tried to comprehend the situation. “Oh my gosh, Yugyeom, why are you crying? I’m so sorry, Yugyeom, hyung was just worried about you, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Jaebum said, enveloping the kid in a hug. “Sh, sh, please don’t cry, I didn’t mean to hit you that hard,” he said, rubbing Yugyeom’s back and trying to soothe the sobbing boy.

 

“You didn’t need to-to hit me! So-so hard,” Yugyeom hiccuped. He leaned into Jaebum’s hug for only a moment before slamming his own fist into Jaebum’s chest. “That was so mean, hyung. And unnecessary!”

 

“Yugyeom, please, hyung is sorry. If I let you hit me once, will that make you feel better?” Jaebum said, wiping Yugyeom’s tears with a corner of his blanket. “Not too hard, though, not too hard. And not the face.”

 

“It’s not like you have anything good to look at anyway,” Yugyeom grumbled, but Jaebum’s offer seemed to do the trick. He snuggled back into Jaebum’s embrace, still sniffling but now also giggling as he poked his hyung in the side. “What’s this? Why are you wearing a quilt, is this some new kind of fashion statement?”

 

“Haha, very funny. Just hurry up so we can get inside, it’s cold out,” Jaebum said, rolling his eyes as he still patted Yugyeom’s back.

 

“No.”

 

“No what?” Jaebum asked, confused.

 

“I’m not going to punch you right now. I’m saving it. For later. And. You have to buy me an ice cream, because you made me drop mine when you hit me,” Yugyeom said confidently. 

 

“You little punk, do you think you’re going to get away with this much?” Jaebum answered back. 

 

“Yes, because if you don’t I’m going to tell Jinyoungie hyung that you assaulted me. Come on, it’s cold, we should hurry up.” Yugyeom put his arm around his hyung’s shoulders and pulled him along to the nearest convenience store. 

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Jaebum halted. When Yugyeom cocked an eyebrow at him, he sighed and said, “Fine, I’ll buy you ice cream. In fact, I’ll buy you a chocolate milkshake. Better? Good. But, can that happen later?”

 

“Hyung~ I’m hungry,” Yugyeom whined. 

 

“Yes, you are, but I didn’t bring my wallet. Or my phone. Or a jacket. Or my shoes. And it’s kind of cold. So. No,” Jaebum put bluntly, looking away in embarrassment. 

 

Yugyeom giggled an leant down to pat Jaebum’s head. “Okay, we’ll do as you say, Jaebummie hyung. Silly hyung, were you in that much of a hurry to see me? Did you want to see me that much, hyung?”

 

Jaebum could only scowl in return; he couldn’t even bring himself to push Yugyeom away because he needed all the body heat he was going to get.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [[twitter](https://twitter.com/2jaepg)] and [[tumblr](http://2jaepg.tumblr.com/)]
> 
> send prompts to [[7fics](http://7fics.tumblr.com/askandrules/)]


End file.
